Natural Disasters
by somestories12
Summary: Bellamy kills Russel but loses Echo. Clarke does something that Bellamy wouldn't forgive her for. Murphy helps Clarke keep the secret from Bellamy. Bellamy banishes Clarke because he can't kill her. Years later Bellamy finds out the truth and he needs to get Clarke back before Sage kills her. *All characters belong to the CW other than Sage. *post every Thursday
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

Clarke watched Bellamy, Gabriel, Murphy and Jordan bring out Echo's body. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell him about it and instead of telling him she was going to give herself up to save her people. To save Bellamy. She walked towards Bellamy and comforted him with a hug. To him it Clarke was hugging him to make him feel better, but to Clarke, it was a good-bye hug. "We have to get all our people back", Bellamy ordered. "We can't leave them in Sanctum", he added. Clarke was injured so she couldn't leave the camp but Bellamy and some others were going to go and get everyone back. Madi. Her friends. "I need Jordan, Gabriel, Emori, Miller and Gaia". Bellamy says. "I want to come too", Octavia insists, "No you are staying here and going to take care of everyone with Murphy", Bellamy tells her. Clarke knew why he told Octavia to stay, to keep an eye on her. Bellamy gave everyone a goodbye hug and the others followed him. After they left Clarke went inside her room and started writing a letter. She folded the letter and put it on the desk. She took her bag and started hiking towards the woods. She walked for about an hour until she sat down and took a break. Snap. She heard it in the woods. Someone was following her. 'It's way too dangerous for someone to follow me', she thought. "Who is there"? She called out. No one answered. She called out again and no one answered. "What the hell are you doing here"? It was Octavia. Octavia followed her into the woods to probably keep her safe. "Why are you here"? Clarke asked her, "My brother said to take good care of you while he's gone", Octavia said, "As if you need to be taken care of" she mocked her. Clarke rolled her eyes and started walking towards an unknown trail. "By the way where are we going", Octavia asked curiously. "WE"? Clarke asked, "You are not coming anywhere with me, I don't want you to be any part of this", she adds. "Why not"? Octavia asked, "Wait are you going to sacrifice your life or some shit for us, because if that's it I ain't going to let that happen". Octavia says as she starts to get up. Clarke ignores her and starts walking away from Octavia. She couldn't put Octavia's life in danger by letting her follow her to her destination. Before she could tell her to go, guards come and start to attack her. "Octavia run"! Clarke calls out but before she could turn to see which direction Octavia was running it was too late. The guards tried to attack Clarke but Octavia came in the way and the spear went through her. Octavia fell on Clarke's lap and Clarke whispered: "I'm so sorry". She tried to get up but instead fell back on the floor. "You can still save her life", it was Sage's voice, "All you have to do is to kill yourself or let me do the honours", she says, "Just like you say, blood must have blood". Clarke watches Sage's expression change. "I have a better idea", Clarke says, "You can kill me after I return her to the camp".

Clarke carries Octavia back to camp where she sees Bellamy back with her friends. Bellamy ran towards her. "What happened"? He asked her. She couldn't tell Bellamy anything because if she did, her people would die. Even though she was going to suffer for what someone else did, she was happy to at least see her people safe. "I put a spear through her", Clarke says and everyone's expression changes. Bellamy looks outraged as he heard her say those words. "She was following me, I told her to go back but she didn't listen so I speared her". She looked up at Bellamy hoping he would believe her insane story. "You would never do that", Bellamy says under his breath, "You'd never attack someone without a purpose", he adds. "I attacked her", Clarke said it as if she was defending herself. "Thank you for your honesty Clarke", Bellamy says, "So I hereby banish you from our camp", as he says that it reminds Clarke when they both banished Murphy for a crime he didn't commit. History was repeating itself. "If anybody finds you anywhere near the camp, we will kill you", he adds. Clarke looks up to him and starts walking towards the exit. As she is walking towards the exit she sees Madi's face. Her face looks as if she doesn't believe a thing Clarke said. "I'm going with Clarke", Murphy calls out and with that Clarke knew she couldn't hand herself to Sage, because Sage would kill both her and Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

_Secrets Unfold_

**_1 and a half years later_**

Bellamy came back from hunting. It had been a year and a half since he lost Echo, a year since his sister went to coma and a year since Clarke betrayed him. He never thought to look back and bring her back to his people. He may have banished her and told her if she came back he would execute her but deep down he knew he could never harm Clarke at anyway. He never knew why and also he never felt like that for Echo. Sometimes he blamed himself for her death but it wasn't his fault that Ryker shot her before she could move. He knew his feelings for Clarke but before he could tell her it was too late. Clarke had betrayed him by then. He sometimes wondered where was Clarke spending her time. Is she still with Murphy or did they abandon each other? Was she dead? Those three words echoed in his head. Even if she was alive she would be dead before she could step foot in this camp. He got out of Octavia's room and started walking towards Madi's training room. Madi has always been taught to never betray her people. It was Clarke that taught her that, the one person that had betrayed him. "Good morning Heda", Bellamy said as he sat next to Madi on her small bed, "How has your day been". Madi looked at him and was about to say something but stopped. "Bell do you really think Clarke could have let your sister die", Madi said, "Madi I don't want to talk about it", Bellamy responded and started to walk away, "I was thinking about the traitor too", Madi said the word _traitor _in a disgusting way.

Clarke watched Ash sleep as she started to put her clothes on. She had to run again. Murphy told her that the Sage and her Primes were coming to inspect this town/village. Clarke didn't want any other innocents to die because of something she did. She took her stuff and started walking towards the door. "Illia", someone called out. It was Ash. She turned around letting her brunette locks fall onto her shoulders. "Where are you going", he asked her, "Hunting", she replied with one word. Ash was the leader of this village. He was a non-believer like the rest of them but he and his people didn't get killed for it. Not like her people did. Ash had saved Clarke and Murphy and gave them a home. Now Clarke was trying to return the favour by running away from this place. She knew that Ash would die if she stayed. He would die protecting her just like a lot of people in her life. She didn't want that for him. "They are here"! Someone called out from outside. It was too late for her to escape. It was too late.

_**Clarke hid behind the Primes' thrones. She was trying to hide before Sage and her guards could find her. She looked around for them and saw no sign of them, so she ran. She ran as far as she could go. Then before she could run any further she saw the door opening. Clarke ran to the nearest curtains and hid behind there hoping she wouldn't get caught. She heard the people come in. "They killed my father, my mother and my sister", someone said, "I will kill them all". It was Sage. Clarke knew who killed her sister and her father but it was Clarke who killed Sage's mother and now her people would get punished for a crime she and Bellamy made. She couldn't let Bellamy die, because she loved him. So Clarke stood up walked in front of Sage and her guards and said, "It was I who killed your family, kill me and spare my people".** _

Clarke walked outside the house covering her face. She walked towards Murphy and held his hand tight. He held her back. "Ace", she said under her breath. Everybody called them different names as they are different people now. Everybody called Clarke Illia and Murphy Ace. "We have to go", Murphy whispered into her ears. "How"? Clarke asked, "There are about 15 guards here and if you try to escape you'd get caught and die", she continued. "It's better if I just let myself get captured". Sage was talking to Ash and Clarke couldn't hear a single thing that they said. Ash moved back and Sage do the talking, "We are here to see all blonde females. Can all blonde females line up in a row please, it'll be short and quick"? Sage said and all blonde females stood there in a line. Clarke realised she was lucky. They were looking for blonde females but lucky for Clarke she had died her hair brown to camouflage. Murphy chuckled and it sounded as if it were a relief from keeping Clarke alive. Before Murphy makes a quiet celebratory cheer, someone pointed a gun behind Clarke's head. "You were right, this is her". Ash went to stop the guards taking Clarke but instead Sage shot him right in the heart. "Nooooooooo"! Clarke yelled at the top of her lungs. They had killed him and Clarke was going to die soon.

Murphy watched Clarke get taken away. Clarke had given him a look when he tried to defend Clarke and now he was going to get her back from Sanctum. He was going to need some help and for that, he was going back home to Bellamy and his people.


End file.
